You're On My Mind
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Kurama's forgotten that Hiei can read minds. Silly fox. Hints of shounen ai.


Here's another lame-o (or maybe you won't think its lame! ;;) Hiei/Kurama shounen ai fic!!! Hope you like it, review if you do!!

Disclaimer:: ( I still don't own it, so don't sue!!

Your On My Mind

"Do you have any 6's?"

"Nope. Go fish."

"Dang it I hate this game…"

"Me to, I don't understand the point of it! What are these paper cards for? If this is go fish then where are the fish!?"

"Hiei, this is a card game. It has nothing to do with real fish, and no, in the end you don't win a fish." Kurama calmly explained to his friend.

"Oh……what a shame……I still don't get it…" Hiei mumbled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned, exasperated. "For the last time Hiei, this is all about having fun! You know, just so us guys can all hang out! We're manly men! And this is what manly men DO!" Yusuke stated standing up and striking a pose.

"Oh yea Urameshi, go fish and that peace sign your making is SO manly…" Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"Shut up baka, and lets just continue are game!" Yusuke yelled, embarassed at his antics.

"Do you have any 4's Hiei?"

"Geta fish"

"Don't you mean go fish?"

"Hn. Whatever, it matters not."

"……do you have any 10's Kurama?"

"Yes I do, here you go!" the red head handed him the said card.

"Kurama? Do you have any sake?"

"Go drop dead."

"Nani!?!"

"I mean….no Kuwabara of cource not…"

Hiei tried to conceal a grin. 'Baka no fox…' He sighed inwardly and rested his chin in his hand. 'Why is it that Kurama always persuades me to do these things? I mean really; go fish? It doesn't even evolve any fish for Kami's sake!' Hiei thought silently.

'It seem pointless to me, but since fox has been complaining that we all never spend enough time together, and we need to remain close friends, I couldn't deny his request for me to join them. Sometimes I can't stand the things Kurama puts me through, but he's my only real friend, so I guess in the end I'd do anything for him.'

Hiei was shocked at him self for a moment. He had never actually admitted that before. That Kurama was his best friend, and that he'd do anything for him. The thought was kinda scary for the fire demon, because up till not to long ago he had never cared about anyone, or anything. And no one had ever cared about him. To other people who heard this, they felt sympathy for Hiei, as well as pity. But the loneliness he felt suited him just fine. No one could understand him anyway. Kurama did though…and that still surprised him sometimes…

He glanced to the side just in time to see Kurama's smiling face quickly turn away from him. The red head pretended to stare into space, pretending he hadn't been looking at Hiei.

Hiei frowned, confused. This wasn't the first time he had caught Kurama staring at him. When ever he did, he always wondered if their was something on his face….and that darn fox just wasn't telling him. He quickly ran his small hands over his face, checking. Nope. No bugs or something gross like that. Just his nose, same as always.

'Why does Kurama keep staring at me? And why does he act like he didn't when I notice? Maybe he wants to tell me something…? Grrrr.…damn kitsune….so confusing…'

'There he was again! Staring at me! What in the hell is he doing?! I can't stand this….I think it's time I resort to drastic measures!' Hiei decided to him self.

The young fire demon was brought out of his trance when Yusuke snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Waa? What are you doing Detective?" he asked angrily, pushing the hand away.

"I asked you if you had any queens! What's up? You seem out of it tonight." The black haired punk asked.

"Hn? I'm fine. Lets continue, and no I don't, so go get your self a fish."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed and continued on with their conversation. Hiei took this opportunity to look at Kurama. He was sipping his iced tea, and looking at the fan of cards he held.

'Time to find out what you're thinking Kurama!' Hiei closed his two crimson eyes, and underneath his white bandana, he opened his violet Jagan eye. No one saw the slight glow it admitted, and Hiei smirked sneakily.

'I'm going to read your mind fox, and find out exactly why you're doing, and why you're doing it!'

Hiei slowly closed his two normal eyes and focused only on Kurama's ki. Slowly, he was staring to hear what Kurama was thinking.

: ….this is great iced tea! I wonder if Hiei likes it!

Hiei nearly fell out of his chair when he heard that. 'The ever-so-brainy Kurama thinks about iced tea? Wow that's so impressive…..'

"Hiei are you ok? You looked kinda surprised just now?" Kurama asked, concern on his face.

"I'm fine Kurama, don't worry about me so much." Kurama nodded, and returned to watching Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had basically given up on the game, and were now arm wrestling to see who was stronger. Typical Yusuke and Kuwabara behavior.

: I hope Hiei is being truthful when he says he's ok. I hate to think that something might be wrong with him! What if he feels sick? What if he's caught a deadly disease that will slowly kill him and he'll be in incredible pain for days weeks even months and then he DIES!?!? Whoa now Kurama, gotta calm down. I can't die of a heart attack in my own kitchen now can I?

Hiei rolled his eyes and grinned slightly behind his glass of iced tea.

: I'm so glad Hiei and the others came over tonight! We really do need to spend more time together. Since Yusuke has become so strong, and we all make such a good team, demons haven't dared to make trouble in any of the worlds, so we have a lot of spare time. I'm especially glad Hiei came……I miss him so much these days….

Hiei almost fell out of his chair again. 'Nani!? He…..misses me?'

: I wish he would just stay in the Ningenkai with me…in my home. I hate it when he leaves……I get so lonely. And I'm always afraid he's going to get hurt some how, since he's so…ruthless! Though he tries to avoid contact with others, be they human or demon, he still manages to get into fights and injures him self. He doesn't think I've noticed, but I've seen the cuts and bruises that cover his legs and torso.

: It pains me to see you hurt, my little fire fly. You'd be so much better off if you stayed with me. In my home, in my arms…

Hiei felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest, and struggled not to look over at Kurama.

: Hah, your so clueless, Hiei. Any other person would have realized it by now, but apparently you're a little bit on the slow side...

Hiei grunted. 'Damn fox…insulting me…HOW AM I THE FOOL HERE!?'

: Any one else would have noticed, but you haven't. I care about you Hiei…more then you know. I want nothing more for you to smile, and be happy. I want to hold you in my arms all night and day, and take all your pain away. He look I rhymed! Wow I'm so talented

The young fire demon suppressed a laugh. 'Silly little fox. So this is why you always stare at me? And this is why your always urging me to stay with you when I'm about to leave for the Makai? You…care about me?'

Hiei felt that unfamiliar pain in his chest again. 'I guess……I care about you too…It makes me happy to see YOU happy, and I admit I like being with you. Do we both feel the same things for one another?

: I think I might even go as far as to say I love you, Hiei. But I don't think I'll tell you…I don't want to risk ruining the small, but genuine friendship between us. Oh, you're so cute! Your blushing! Aw I just want to PINCH YOUR CUTE LITTLE CHEEKS! Hehe You'd hate me if I knew I was thinking all this…good thing you can't hear me. I'd just die if you knew how I felt about you. If you knew how I think about you so much. How you're always on my mind. Always.

Indeed, Hiei was blushing. And smiling. Kurama loved him. 'I…I think I love you too Kurama. But how to tell you? Hmmmm……Ooooh I have an Idea!'

"Kurama." Hiei called, breaking the former fox from his day dreaming state.

"Yes, Hiei?"

Hiei reached out and slowly placed his hand over Kurama's. Leaning forward, he gently kissed the red head on the cheek, and just before pulling away he whispered, "Your on my mind too, Kurama."

And in a flash, he was gone.

"Hey Kurama, what happened to Hiei? Wasn't he just here?" Yusuke asked, noticing their

team mate wasn't there.

"Damn that midget sure is fast…" Kuwabara mumbled, mostly to his self.

Kurama's cheeks were tinted pink, and he was smiling softly, his eye's half lidded. "Hiei left because…he admitted he had been using his Jagan eye, and cheated in the game we just played. He was…reading my mind the whole time…"

Silence.

"THAT DIDRY BASTARD CHEATED!!?!?!"


End file.
